


the burning fire

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Different take on the meetings, Drabble, F/M, Superpowers, killing npc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: As dangerous as he might be, Shaw was her only hope.
Relationships: Shaw/Reira
Collections: ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	the burning fire

**Author's Note:**

> just 500-words drabble challenge between me and my beta friend xD  
> this is my way of introducing Shaw to her bcs she's interested in this char~  
> canon-ish but with different twists  
> xoxo

The alley was dark, untouched from any artificial light — only the moonlight could illuminate the alley that was surrounded with abandoned buildings.

Two sets of footsteps echoed in the darkness. With her eyes adjusted enough to see, Reira was still running from someone who had been chasing her, no doubt from Black Swan organization. 

The chase was interrupted by a mysterious source of light, approaching them from the opposite direction. A figure went past her at fast speed, halted all of a sudden and stepped down from the skateboard.

Reira turned around while catching her breath from all the running. Her eyes widened to recognize the figure, none other than Shaw — she didn’t know him well since this was only the second time he appeared in front of her.

Shaw didn’t have to use a weapon to kill, he didn’t have to touch the person either. 

An air of superiority emanated from Shaw as he stood between her and the guy. The electrical currents from his palm crackled dangerously as he aimed it at the guy in the black suit who suddenly froze on his spot, then his muscular body spasmed the moment he fell on the ground.

“Stay back!” Shaw warned her in order to avoid the collateral damage of his power. A cruel smile flashed across his face, lit by the electric light from his hand. Shaw easily took down the guy and seemingly enjoyed every second of it, he let his power weaken when the body stopped moving.

Reira let out a startled gasp, stepping back from him instinctively. “Is he..”

“Either you get caught or him dead, but that was no longer a choice.” He sneered, walked towards the lifeless body and kicked it with his feet a few times.

Dread crawled on her spine — but there was a relief as well. _He saved her._

“Burn the body and lets go,” Shaw said.

It wasn’t his power that she feared, but the nonchalance in his attitude, his cruel smile. Lethal and dangerous, she wondered how many people he had killed with his power, how he could appear uncaring in such a situation. 

After killing someone.

He turned, cold eyes staring down to hers. “If you don’t burn him, it might leave a trace to you. But if you want to be caught, I won’t bother to save you again,” His harsh words trailed off as he threw a lighter to her direction.

After a moment of hesitation and a deep breath, she set the body on fire with it. _He was already dead_ , she reminded herself.

“You could’ve done it yourself, Shaw.” Reira countered with a slight irritation.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Shaw smirked at her then strode to the way he came and picked his skateboard. He walked out of the alley, giving her no choice but to follow him.

One last glance over her shoulder, she watched the fire behind them; a burning body.

Reira tore her gaze away, accepting the harsh truth that it was an inevitable survival. Her conflicted gaze landed on Shaw’s back as she began walking behind him.

As dangerous as he might be, Shaw was her only hope.


End file.
